Clans of the seasons: Chapter 1
by freya511
Summary: This is just chapter one of the book. Here is a list of the characters featured: Icestar, Blazepelt, Pinepaw, Thornpaw, Badgerpelt and Clawstar.


Chapter 1:

"Icestar!" cried the fierce-looking tom, panting and spitting as he stopped under high rock. Icestar peered over the top of the rock, her eyes glaring down at her deputy. "What is it, Blazepelt?" She asked him, standing tall and proud on top of high rock. The deputy paused to catch his breath and spat out; "Clan cats!" he hissed; "Crossing thunderpath!" Blazepelt fell to the ground, exhausted and weak.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own pray gather at high rock!" She called out impatiently, waiting for the cats to turn up. Icestar sat up high and said; "AutumnClan is coming, we will need all our warriors guarding the territory...the rest...hide in your dens and keep the kits safe!" Icestar jumped from her position onto the ground. Everyone in the clan raced to the entrance and guarded it. A couple of young cats gathered near Icestar. "What about us? Can't apprentices fight?" asked Pinepaw. The leader stopped for a moment then said; "Fine, but keep away from ClawStar..." She demanded, returning her gaze to the entrance. ClawStar was AutumnClan's leader; he was strong and clever but would risk anything to get his own way.

Pinepaw stood behind Badgerpelt; one of the senior warriors and waited for the scent of AutumnClan's arrival. All the clan stood silent, getting ready for a fight that would certainly mean death. Suddenly a stench wafted over Blazepelt's nose. "Get ready!" he hissed. Everyone crouched down in a pouncing position and spitted fiercely. The clan waited...what would happen? Would one of them die? They would all find out soon enough...

"Mowrrrrr!" called a vicious cat, leaping from the bushes that surrounded the camp. Icestar rose in fury from the attack, watching several of SpringClan cats fall in pain. She charged into an AutumnClan cat who was about to attack the nursery. "How dare you!" She spat, clawing his face and leaving him in the dirt. Blazepelt leaped onto a skinny-looking one and grabbed her by her scruff, flinging her onto another cat. He gave an amused smirk and raced off to attack more cats. "Pinepaw!" called an apprentice from SpringClan, running from a strong cat behind her. Pinepaw turned around. "What is it, Thornpaw?" Pinepaw cried, impatiently. The brown-pelted apprentice rose and meowed; "We have to get out of here...it's not safe here with Clawstar." She sighed, looking up at him to see his reaction. Pinepaw stomped his paw on the ground and hissed; "You're just scared aren't you!? We have to fight for our Clan whatever happens!" he continued to fight some apprentices from AutumnClan as Thornpaw ran off in search of safety.

Icestar pelted towards Badgerpelt. "Have you seen Clawstar?" She panted, catching her breath. The warrior shook his head and spoke; "Not yet...but I can scent him..." Icestar sniffed the air and followed the scent. "You can't go around loosing lives, Icestar!" Badgerpelt called after her, ripping flesh off a warrior. Icestar was determined to stop this pointless war. "Blazepelt, find Clawstar...but don't kill him just teach him a lesson!" She cried. Blazepelt nodded and flew into a different direction. Be safe Blazepelt...Icestar thought. Pinepaw heard a loud shriek of pain coming from behind him. It was Clawstar! Blazepelt had pinned him to the ground, tearing off some of his flesh. "How dare you place your dirty paws on my...I mean our territory!" he spat, clawing the AutumnClan leader. Clawstar sat up, coughing the blood out his muzzle and he laughed. "You think you're so strong, don't you Blazepelt?" He hissed, chuckling and circling Blazepelt. Blazepelt hissed and spoke again; "You didn't answer my question...what are you doing here!?" He growled, showing his sharp, fierce teeth to the other cat. Clawstar stopped and looked sternly at Blazepelt. "AutumnClan's territory is small...hardly any prey roams there anymore." He spat, taking a glance at the leader. "And your pretty little leader here is just the cat to talk to!" he walked up closer to Icestar, smirking and flicking his tail at Blazepelt. Blazepelt growled and stepped in front of Clawstar. "If you place a paw on her I WILL kill you!"He hissed, making sure no one touched his prised leader.

Clawstar chuckled and said; "Heh heh heh... I'm sorry Blazey but AutumnClan will take care of the killings tonight..." Clawstar pounded up to the apprentices den and took a young cat out with his, long, powerful claws. SpringClan all gasped in shock to see what Clawstar was clawing. It was Thornpelt.


End file.
